Project Winter: Friends
by Mister Nabi
Summary: Follow the tragic tales of a widowed unicorn mare, whose only attachment keeping her to this world is violently ripped from her own hands. Traveling to Canterlot during the wedding of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor to get it back, she uncovers many a thing most would rather leave hidden. Anthroverse. Take it as you will.


Project Winter  
Prologue  
Pilot  
"A thousand times."

The first soft rays of the sun began to kiss the marble edge of the Canterlonian castle platform that the unicorn Archmage stood upon. She looked out upon the expanse of the great land of Equestria; a land so bountiful, free and beautiful. The warm sun would bring ease to those loving peoples below and their busy day ahead of them. Then come the late evening, the proud citizens of Equestria would have their hours of to talk, laugh, and play. Finally, starry night would arrive and carry those peoples off to a gentle sleep to prepare for the next day. Spring, a time where life is described to begin, such a wonderful beginning to a day.

As the sun crested the platform, the amber glow of the sun bathed the Archmage's face in warm light. She enjoyed these mornings, just spending some time before the start of her day knowing that her efforts had not been in vain. Equestria was at peace after so long. It wouldn't last forever, no, nothing good can last forever, but she would occasionally allow herself small moments to appreciate what she had accomplished. She had promised that the sunrise would lift them, the brave peoples of Equestria, up from the dark, that the dawn would bring them light, bring them hope. She assured them that their spirit was strong, and that they would rebuild, and harmony would be restored through love and perseverance.

And she was right.

The price of this wonderful nation was high. Terribly high. Equestria was built upon a very long river of blood, and upon the bones of those who would wish their neighbors and loved ones to see peace once more. She mused that most would not have paid the same price. Tragedy after tragedy after tragedy would rip most apart, leaving them begging for death. Not her. Not this mare. She persevered through everything whatever sick being that created this world threw at her. She understood that greatness and success demanded a great deal of personal change and sacrifice. She understood most people could not do it. But she was not most people.

The Archmage allowed herself a brief smile. A real smile. One which had not been seen in many years. She raised her robed arm to block out the rest of the sunlight, deciding that the bright sunlight was getting to be too much. She turned around, ready to walk back down into the catacombs of Canterlot Castle to begin her work, only to be greeted by her faithful assistant trotting up the steps of the platform. Her assistant was always more of a close friend than aide for all the years they had known each other. He had always been there for her, thick and thin. Luckily, he had not been one of the tragedies that had plagued her life leading to this moment.

The assistant smiled at the Archmage, "Admiring the countryside, Archmage?"

The Archmage sighed, "I just wanted a breath of fresh air, so I thought I'd come out and watch the sunrise."

The assistant trudged over to the Archmage's side, "We've come a long way, yeah?"

"Yes... yes we have," said the Archmage, turning around, deciding a few more moments away from work wouldn't hurt, "I just can't imagine what the world would be like today, if not for what happened thirty years ago."

"Really?" inquired the assistant, "Has it been thirty years already?"

"Indeed," responded the Archmage, "Thirty years today. I wasn't much back then."

"Well," chuckled the assistant, "Neither was I, I suppose!"

The Archmage allowed herself another smile after a moment of silence, turning back toward the steps her assistant had just came up, "We were all a little different back then."

The assistant looked her way, disappointed the Archmage was leaving so soon, "Going down already?"

The Archmage stopped at the top of the steps, "I think I still find more purpose in working than I do admiring what's already happened."

The Archmage begins to take her first steps down before her assistant called out to stop her, "Archmage?"  
"Yes?"  
The assistant pauses for a moment, swallowing, before asking, "Do you think this was all worth it? Would you do it again?"

...

"A thousand times."

The assistant smiled as the Archmage disappeared from sight, turning back towards the scenery beyond Canterlot. The sun had now risen well over the horizon, bathing the land in its warmth. A Golden Age was now.

It was a shame that so many had to die for it to become a reality.

+++January 1st, Year 17 of the New Era.

Author's Notes: Really long hiatus, am I right? This here will be a new project I'm working on, and will span the different stories of many characters. I hope to keep writing to get better and to completely flesh out my world that I've put a lot of effort into already. It can be safely assumed that Project Winter will be written as an anthroverse. Take it as you will.

Reviews in all their shapes and sizes accepted.

Disclaimer: All concepts, titles, artworks, characters, canon and non-canon belong to their respective owners. In no way shape or form do I intend to profit financially from writing this piece. Any conflicts can be addressed via PM.


End file.
